


Oops, Wrong Door.

by PosherThanMyTea



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Humor, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PosherThanMyTea/pseuds/PosherThanMyTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren did not expect this, but here he is, ogling the Captains ass like there's no tomorrow.</p><p>Given the circumstances, that's probably the case for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops, Wrong Door.

  _What the hell._

  Eren Jaeger lives in a world full of Titans and unpredictable circumstances, he learned to be ready, to expect the unexpected.

 

  But he certainly did not expect this.

 

  Eren was going to the Captain’s room to report for his cleaning duty, since it’s his punishment for spilling his food on the guy. He saw that the door wasn’t closed all the way and decided to open it instead of knocking first. He knew he’d probably get his ass kicked because of that but he really wanted to see the Captain’s sleeping face, he’s always so strict and poker-faced, Eren wondered what he would look like, would he have his mouth half opened? would he snore? Eren chucked at the thought as he pushed the wooden door open.

  And there was Captain Levi, the feared and respected Heichou, humanity’s strongest, standing just a few feet in front of him, back turned, and he was undressed.

  _He’s naked, I’m looking at him naked, oh shit he’s gonna kill me._

  The Captain’s skin was pale and stretched taut across his muscles. Eren’s eyes traveled from the angle of his shoulder blades to his narrow waist then down to-

  Eren averted his gaze, _I should run while I can,_ _he could turn around any second,_ he thought to himself but he just can’t move his legs. The Captain was mesmerising, and Eren has only seen his back. He could only imagine what he would look like if he turned around. Defined abs, strong chest, his narrow grey eyes glinting underneath his black hair. Shit, just thinking about it made Eren blush all the way to the tips of his ears.

  Eren was not having a gay crisis, he had that a long time ago. He still remember that day, first day of training and all he could do was stare at Captain Levi, pointedly at his ass. He also remember himself freaking out in his room, trying to will down his boner with sheer determination. Been there, done that, he had made peace with the fact that he was interested in males, but this, is a whole other thing.

  Eren considered himself a reasonably tame person, he could control himself well enough in normal situations. He could control his anger, he could control himself as a Titan. But this isn’t a normal situation, and Eren was barely controlling himself. He wanted to pounce, he wanted that glorious body all to himself. Of course, leave it up to the Captain to give him a situational crisis with his naked ass body.

 

  Oh right, he was still standing behind him.

 

  Eren kept his head down with his commendable force of will and slowly stepped back, he thought he was doing a great job and he moved to close the door. _Yes, you can do this Jaeger, you can walk out of this alive_.

  “What, exactly, are you doing.” A smooth, low voice coming from in front of him interrupted his mental  pep talk.

_Oh shit._

**Author's Note:**

> Eren how dare you, you do realize that you're going to die in the most painful way possible right? Ah well, can't say it wasn't worth it, can you?
> 
> Unfinished (duh) What's gonna happen guys ((excited ///
> 
> Well that was fun! Feedback is welcomed with open arms xxx~


End file.
